1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2003/010143 A1 and WO 2003/010153 A1 disclose N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and their pharmacological activity. EP 0 049 071 A1 discloses N-arylbenzamides having pharmacological activity. J. Chem. Res. (S) 1991, 11, 304 describes the compounds 2-methoxy-N-methyl-N-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide, 2-hydroxy-N-methyl-N-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide, 2-methoxy-N-methyl-N-(1-methyl-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide and 2-methoxy-N-(2-methyl-2H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide having pharmacological activity.
WO 00/31066 A1 describes N-pyrazolylphenoxynicotinamides or -thionicotinamides having herbicidal activity. JP1989009978(A) discloses N-isoxazolylbenzamides having herbicidal activity. N-(1,2,5-Oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides as herbicides are known from WO 2011/035874 A1. European patent application EP101748937, which has an earlier priority date but was yet to be published before the priority date of the present application, discloses particular N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and -nicotinamides as herbicides. However, the herbicidal activity and/or the crop plant compatibility of the compounds specified in these publications is not always adequate. J. Het. Chem. 1972, 9, 107-109 mentions the compound N-methyl-N-(5-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzamide. No herbicidal activity of this compound is disclosed. Under CAS number 931735-86-3, the compound 3-bromo-4-methoxy-N-methyl-N-(5-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzamide is known. No herbicidal activity of this compound is disclosed.